


let's put a smile on that face

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: “I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends, madame harlequin.”





	let's put a smile on that face

**Author's Note:**

> Just so nobody freaks out, I changed the characterization of the Joker a bit because 1) the Joker is an abuser and I don't condone that, and 2) I could never write Chaeyoung as an abuser or I'd hate myself, so I used my creative freedom and the Joker in my story actually appreciates Harley.
> 
> Also I apologize for any grammatical mistakes I'm super sick and it's hard to concentrate

_ Sana shuddered nervously as she was lead down the long, cold hallways of Arkham Asylum. Granted she was sort of used to them, since she had been employed there for some months. The scummy old commissioner had seen her as a ‘model student’ and allowed her to become the newest intern as soon as she could. She’s pretty sure he just wanted a hot piece of ass for the security guards to gawk at, nevermind the prisoners. _

_ It had taken three months of begging, three months of all but showing her naked body to the commissioner and the head psychiatrists, for them to allow her to even  _ examine _ the one criminal here she had dreamed of treating. She was an impossible case, and getting any sort of information out of her would do wonders for Sana’s future career. _

_ And besides, she had to admit even  _ she _ was a bit curious of just how insane this criminal was. _

_ She remembers seeing her on her first day, when the secretary was walking her through the main cell block. Neon green hair, skin white as snow, lips red as blood. She had looked at Sana, body language uninterested but eyes.. shimmering with curiosity. She sent the intern a wink, and Sana knew she had to examine her. _

_ The Joker. _

_ Now here she was, standing in front of a thick steel door, her goal as an Arkham intern right on the other side. The guards beside her checked her long coat for any weapons or anything that could possibly be used as a weapon, before finally opening the door and- _

_ There she sat. Green hair almost glowing in the moonlight seeping through the window, body language still completely uninterested in anything. Sana gulped, both nerves and excitement filling her stomach with butterflies, and the guards shut the door behind her as she entered. Pulling her recording device out of her pocket, she placed it on the table and activated it, beginning the examination. _

_ “You know, I like what I’ve gathered about you,” the Joker’s voice poured into the room, low and almost apathetic save for the small lilt in her voice at the end of her sentence. Sana said nothing as she sat in her chair, a fair distance away from the other girl. She may be ambitious, but she sure isn’t an idiot. _

_ “Anything in particular?” She caught herself asking despite knowing this session should be about the Joker and not her. _

_ “Mostly your appearance,” the Joker turned her head slowly, and Sana had to hold in her gasp at the other girl’s eyes. Nearly as green as her hair, the Joker’s eyes nearly pierced through Sana’s soul, unsettling her yet intriguing her all the same. “Beautiful, yet playful. Fun and frivolous. A walking  _ harlequin _.” _

_ Sana hated how pleased she felt at the comment. Even more so how her cheeks bloomed with a heavy blush. The Joker smiled; a wide, unsettling smile, too wide for any normal person. Yet Sana remained fascinated all the same. _

_ “I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends, madame harlequin.” _

-

_ Over the weeks that Sana had The Joker as a patient, she was surprised at how easily she had given her trust to her. It would have been stupid of her to question it, else risk the possibility of losing that trust entirely, so she merely continued to work with the criminal. _

_ Their sessions made it very apparent that the Joker had a terrible past that led to a less than ideal present. An abusive father that caused her to believe her worth was nonexistent, who caused her to slowly lose her sanity over time, was the first but biggest issue that created what the psychologists at Arkham called ‘the homicidal madwoman’. _

_ The Joker also told Sana why her appearance is so ‘grotesque’ (her words, not the intern’s). In a past almost long forgotten, Joker had once been a petty criminal known as the Red Hood. In the Red Hood’s first and only heist, the Batman had come to stop her, and in her haste to escape she had fallen long and hard into a vat of toxic chemicals, emerging with the well known green hair, white skin, and red lips. _

_ Sana had once hated how she had sympathized with the Joker’s pain, how she longed to reach out and comfort the girl when she told stories of her dark past. But as time had passed, Sana embraced the feeling, figuring it was something that a psychiatrist had to feel to better help their patients. Though she was foolish to believe those feelings were anything but what they truly were. _

_ She had fallen for the Clown Princess herself. _

_ “You know, you always just sit there and let me talk,” the Joker noted, causing Sana to shake her head of her musings. She had forcefully ignored the pounding of her heart at the Joker’s crooked smile, tilting her head instead as though to ask the silent question of ‘what do you mean’. “Don’t tell me you aren’t curious, madame harlequin. Ask me a question, any question at all, and I’ll be happy to answer you.” _

_ Sana’s mind had ran wild at the prospect of getting to ask the criminal any question she had wanted. While there were so many things she had wanted to know, there was one question that always stuck in the back of her mind. Quickly turning off the recording device on the table, she looked to the Clown Princess and released a quiet, shaky breath. _

_ “What’s your name? Your real name, I mean.” _

_ The Joker’s smile faltered slightly, as though expecting any question but that one. Her eyes moved to the recording device, smile returning when she had realized it was off, and looking deep into Sana’s chocolate brown ones. _

_ “A lifetime ago, they used to call me Chaeyoung.” _

-

_ Sana’s chest felt like it was caving in on itself with every breath she took. _

_ Sat inside the employee lounge, she listened to the news playing on the television, waiting to hear something,  _ anything _ , about the Joker and her whereabouts. It had been six days since she had escaped, and while Sana  _ knew _ she should be worried about the safety of Gotham’s citizens, she couldn’t bring herself to give a damn about them. _

_ She could only fear for Chaeyoung and her wellbeing. She was out there somewhere, alone, maybe even scared, and Sana could only worry about her. _

_ A shout from down the hall shook her from her stupor. Something about the Batman bringing in another psycho. Sana knew, deep in her gut, that it was the Joker, her Chaeyoung, and she bolted it down the hallway with half hearted apologies tumbled from her lips. As she shoved people out of her way to make it to the from of the crowd, she came face first with a sight she never wanted to see. _

_ Batman held Chaeyoung up by the collar of her shirt, the girl dazed and probably slightly concussed from her fight with the caped crusader. Carelessly, Batman dropped her to the floor, and Sana gasped as she fell with Chaeyoung to catch the smaller girl in her arms. Medics circled around her to tend to the Joker, but Sana could only stare in rage at Batman for hurting her Chaeyoung. _

_ The medics took the Joker away, and Sana held down every protest begging to fall from her lips. She pulled her emotions together and waited. Waited for Batman to leave, waited for the Commissioner to leave, for the psychiatrists to leave, for everyone but the skeleton crew of a night watch to leave Arkham until the morning. Once there were barely any people inside, she left as well, with a half baked plan and a chest full of anger to accompany it. _

_ She stopped at a costume shop, grabbing a tub of clown makeup, a fake gun, a rubber bat, and a harlequin outfit. The clerk had attempted to stop her, but with her gymnastic athleticism and rage, he stood no chance. _

_ She returned to Arkham Asylum quickly, donned in her new outfit, slipping into the prison cells undetected. Using a few stink bombs to distract what little guards there were, she blew a hole in the wall of the Joker’s cell with a  _ real _ bomb, watching as the girl blinked in confusion to see through the smoke and rubble. _

_ “Hey puddin’,” Sana had giggled, marveling in the way Chaeyoung’s eyes lit up happily at the sight of her. “Say hello to your new and improved Harley Quinn.” _

-

_ The escape was easier than Sana ever could have thought. _

_ Chaeyoung had directed Sana where to drive, leading them into the darker side of Gotham where she had a safehouse. While Sana was admittedly nervous about driving into this less-than-pleasant neighborhood, she trusted Chaeyoung, and followed her commands without question. _

_ Thankfully, no one tried to stop them as they pulled into a dingy garage, and it wasn’t until the engine was off that Sana finally turned her attention to the green haired girl beside her. She looked a little worse for wear, still a bit banged up from her fight with the Batman and all- _

_ But God she still looked beautiful. _

_ “C’mon, madame harlequin,” Chaeyoung smirked lazily as she hoisted herself out of the car, Sana following her into the small home without question. It was surprisingly nice, considering all she had heard about how the Joker was a deranged psycho, and Sana briefly wondered if this was  _ actually _ Chaeyoung’s place or someone else’s. _

_ “There’s some makeup remover in the bathroom if you wanna get that stuff off your face,” Chaeyoung commented, voice calmer and warmer than Sana had ever heard. The comment, despite most likely meaning to be kind, almost came off offensive to the psychiatrist (well, probably ex-psychiatrist after that stunt). Sana pouted at the girl’s words, asking quietly, “What, do you think I look bad?” _

_ Chaeyoung chuckled genuinely as she shook her head, the first time Sana could recall hearing the sound since they had met, and met the taller girl’s eyes. “I think you’re beautiful, my precious harlequin, with or without the outfit and makeup. But I have no doubt that it will be painfully uncomfortable to sleep in.” _

_ Sana couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks at the comment. “You say that like you like me or something.” _

_ “How could I not?” Chaeyoung’s brows furrowed, and despite the almost permanent grin carved into the corners of her lips, the green haired girl frowned. “You listened to me, cared about me in ways no one ever has. You threw away  _ everything _ to help me escape. I might be a bit messed up in the head, but I couldn’t possibly overlook such a kind gesture.” _

_ Sana’s cheeks warmed even more, her shy smile growing the more Chaeyoung had spoken. “It was nothing, I swear.” _

_ Chaeyoung shook her head once again, stepping forward slowly until she stood right in front of Sana. Her hand raised slowly to cup at the Japanese girl’s cheek, making Sana look directly into her bright green eyes. _

_ “It was everything to me, Sana.” _

_ It was the first time she had heard Chaeyoung say her name, and it caused a sort of shock to render her speechless. The Clown Princess must have realized, smiling softer than Sana thought possible up at her, and before Sana could register the moment around her she felt a pair of lips pressed gently against her own. _

_ For someone who had fallen into a vat of chemicals, Chaeyoung had impossibly soft lips. _

_ “I’ll make it up to you,” Chaeyoung muttered against her lips after their short kiss, smiling up at the girl once more. “Promise.” _

_ She lifted her pinky into the air between her and Sana, and the Japanese girl couldn’t help but giggle at the childish gesture. She linked her pinky with Chaeyoung’s own, smile permanently plastered on her face as she nodded at the green haired girl.  _

_ She might have thrown everything in her past away, but that moment between them solidified a wild and exciting future with the Clown Princess herself. And she couldn’t wait to live it out. _

_ - _

__  
  
  


“Stop touching it or it’s gonna get ruined!”

“I once got a tattoo and then got into a brutal fistfight with a man, Sana. I think I’ll be okay.”

Years have passed since their escape, since their romance blossomed and Sana dedicated her life to Chaeyoung. Some would think she’s insane, giving herself entirely to a madwoman like the Joker, but the infamous Clown Princess gave her just as much in return. 

Together, they became partners in crime, a real life Bonnie and Clyde duo, and Sana became the Joker’s infamous Harley Quinn.

“But it looks so perfect! I would hate for it to get ruined, Puddin’.”

Sana knows she’s won the argument with the use of Chaeyoung’s nickname. The green haired girl sighs half heartedly, the smile on her face giving her away, before putting her hand back into Sana’s lap. “Fine, pumpkin. You win.”

She  _ is  _ the Joker’s queen after all, and Chaeyoung could never deny her anything.

Sana squeals in delight as she continues to properly take care of the shorter girl’s new tattoo; a wide smile, resembling Chaeyoung’s own yet much creepier, inked onto the back of her left hand. The green haired girl had designed it herself, which is why Sana is so keen on taking good care of it.

“Now, I know we’re gonna rob that bank today, but if you fuck this tattoo up I swear to God Puddin’-”

“I know, I know, no sex for a week,” Chaeyoung jests, causing Sana’s mouth to fall open in sheer shock before the two burst into laughter together. Sana shoves her beloved’s shoulder playfully, Chaeyoung laughing even harder at her pout before gesturing for Sana to sit down at her makeup table.

“That is  _ not _ what I was gonna say, Chaengie,” Sana pouts as she watches Chaeyoung grab for the tub of white face paint on the table. Chaeyoung tuts in faux disapproval as she begins to apply the makeup to her lover’s face. Sana sits patiently as the younger girl works, puckering her lips to allow Chaeyoung to paint them red before pouting once more.

“Now now, darling, there’s no need to frown,” Chaeyoung chuckles, grabbing Sana gently by the shoulders to turn her around, allowing the Japanese girl to get a good look at herself in the mirror. 

Though, if she were to be honest, she’s mainly just staring at the the stunning girl behind her.

“In  _ fact _ ,” Chaeyoung grins mischievously as they stare at one another in the mirror. Slowly, as though not to scare Sana, the younger girl lifts her left hand towards Sana’s mouth, the new tattoo displayed in the reflection. Chaeyoung raises her hand until it’s hovering right over Sana’s lips, barely containing her own laughter while Sana can barely contain the amused roll of her eyes at her lover’s antics.

_  
“Let’s put a  _ smile _ on that face.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for more content!


End file.
